Sleeping Fury
by Aylinn
Summary: AU Mir/San: A Sleeping Beauty fic gone different! What if the princess DOESN'T want to marry the prince who wakes her?
1. Awakening

Sleeping Fury  
  
Chapter One- Awakening ..oOo..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in this story. They all belong to Rumiko .'_'.  
  
..oOo..  
  
At the gates in front of a glamorous palace, two figures stood-both were wearing priest robes. The elder said, "Goodbye prince, although I'm going against your father's command, I think this is the right thing to do. Remember what I've taught you about acting priestly."  
  
"What, Mushin, to drink a lot of sake?" The younger one joked. Soon a bump appeared, decorating the top of his head, and the older monk shook his head.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Leave, now. The sun will rise soon."  
  
..oOo..  
  
Some young women working in the fields looked up from their digging at the monk passing by. "Excuse me, but do any of you lovely ladies know if this is the Cursed Forest?" the monk asked while pointing at the forest near the village.  
  
One of the girls blushed and babbled, "Yes it is, but it's dangerous. There are monsters there, and legend says that a princess lies in a castle there, but no one was ever able to save her. Besides, only princes could save a princess." The girl averted her eyes from the monk. When she looked up again, she saw him entering the woods. Did she remember to tell him that those who entered never exited?  
  
..oOo..  
  
Miroku looked around, noticing how dark the forest was. When had the weather gone this bad? He swore that there had been no clouds in the sky before he entered, but now dark, foreboding clouds were rapidly forming overhead. He sighed and went on. Obviously someone didn't want him in the forest.  
  
Little did the disguised monk know, a girl dressed in green was sitting on a tree branch watching him. The girl crossed her legs and tapped her cheek with her index finger. "Hmmm." she whispered to herself, "He looks handsome, doesn't he? Yes he does.but is he brave?"  
  
A tree suddenly crashed onto the ground, and Miroku looked up just in time to see a dragon spit out a ball of fire, which he dodged quickly. It missed him by two feet, but he felt no heat emitting from the ball of fire. According to his lessons from Mushin, the ball of fire was an illusion. He ran to the dragon, dodged its swinging tail, and struck it with the bottom of his staff. The dragon shrunk into a tanuki who took one look at the monk and tried to sprint away, but not fast enough.  
  
Miroku took a hold of the raccoon's tail and questioned, "Tell me, where is the princess' castle?"  
  
The tanuki looked at him and stuck out its tongue, "I won't tell!" A lump appeared on its head, and it quickly changed its mind. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"  
  
Miroku went towards the direction the tanuki had pointed out. He soon saw a bunch of thorns and spikes blocking his path, twisting around the trees and reaching so high that he was sure that even a sword wouldn't be able to cut through.  
  
'That good for nothing excuse for a tanuki! He lied to me!' The monk thought angrily, and whacked the thorns with his staff. To his surprise, the thorns parted to reveal a high tower. Miroku entered it and climbed the many steps while wondering if finding the princess was supposed to be that easy. On the hundredth step, he noticed a crack in the wall. When he examined it more, he noticed the crack was part of a door that was made to look like the wall---if he hadn't been more observant, he would've missed the door completely and continued climbing the stairs.  
  
Curious about what was behind the door; Miroku cautiously pushed it open and entered the dark room illuminated by a single candle. A girl sitting on the stool next to the door looked at him and stood up. She touched her green dress and lifted them slightly in a curtsy.  
  
"Are you the princess?" Miroku asked hesitantly.  
  
"Me? No, of course not! Your princess is over there." the girl said, and elegantly pointed a finger at the bed in the corner.  
  
Miroku looked at the small bed and wondered if the girl was lying-why would a princess choose to sleep on a bed as small as this?-but when he looked back, the girl in the green dress had disappeared, so he decided to approach the bed. The princess' mouth was shaped into a frown, but that didn't ruin her beauty. "So we'll live happily ever after, won't we?" he thought aloud. He bent over and kissed her on the lips; for a few seconds, nothing happened.then.SMACK!  
  
..oOo..  
  
Darkness..that was all she remembered after the spell was placed on her. At first she struggled not to fall asleep, but when she realized that she couldn't fight the magic, she sent a last glare towards the spell caster. The last thing she saw was green silk, and the last thing she heard was "Sweet dreams, my princess."  
  
Almost right after she fell asleep, she heard a voice whisper, ".happily ever after, right princess?" Then she felt a mouth over hers, and knew that the spell was broken. She was angry---she didn't want to be married to a pompous prince, and she was going to show it-she swung her arm and was pleased to hear the resulting 'smack'.  
  
A monk was rubbing his jaw when she opened her eyes. Apparently she had hit him pretty hard. Serves him right! It was a good thing he wasn't a prince though, and she gave a sigh of relief. "Good, you woke me up, now you can leave, houshi-sama." She said, and lifted herself off of the bed.  
  
"My name is Miroku." he offered his hand to help her up.  
  
She politely declined and said, "I'm Sango.You're not a prince, are you?"  
  
The monk's happy expression wavered, but he quickly forced it back into a grin. "Why do you ask?" at seeing Sango's unhappy expression, he quickly changed the topic. "So---do we just walk out?" he said, and headed towards the door. Without replying, Sango brushed past him and opened it to run down the stairs. She obviously disliked him. Sighing, he ran after her and reached the bottom of the stairs the same time she did.  
  
"Look, when we leave the forest, we separate, okay?" Sango said the last word forcefully.  
  
"But I'm the one who saved you, Princess Sango. You're supposed to stay with me.that's what I found out according to the history books about your spell." Miroku replied, happy with his knowledge.  
  
"No, I stay with you only if you're not a prince!" Sango said, and stormed out of the tower, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. "What the---" She glared at the skies and it started raining.  
  
"Kagome! I know you're trying to keep us in the tower, so stop the rain! I want to get out!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." the rain stopped abruptly, and the girl in the green dress appeared. She straightened her sleeves and closed her eyes, as if concentrating on something; from her back sprouted two wings, and a wand appeared in her right hand. "What do I need to help you with?"  
  
"I know you made this bonding spell, and I don't want it."  
  
"No! I've finally found a match for you, even though he's not a prince! This is for your own good! I'm not removing the spell!" After saying that, the stubborn godmother disappeared with a 'poof'.  
  
Sango sighed, and squatted on the ground. "We're going to be stuck like this for a long time.what's the limit for our distance?"  
  
"About three feet." Miroku replied.  
  
"What?" Sango yelled, "Three feet only? How could I sleep that close to you? I can't take a bath like that! Where's my privacy? How can I do ANYTHING?!"  
  
"Well, it's not that bad." Miroku said, and received an icy glare, "At least not for me. If you're sure you don't want the spell, I think I can remove it. Inuyasha! I need you!"  
  
Smoke appeared next to a tree and revealed a white-haired, dog-eared man. He ran to Miroku and cuffed the disguised monk's head, yelling, "About time you called me, I couldn't find you, and your dad's about to blow up with anger!" Inuyasha noticed Sango looking at him with wide eyes, and asked, "What? Think it's weird to see someone appear out of nowhere?"  
  
"No.you're a godfather aren't you?" then she smiled and said, "Then you can remove the spell."  
  
"The bonding spell?" Inuyasha asked, and when he saw the surprised look on Sango's face, he said, "I can sense it, no need to be surprised. Well I can't remove it. Once it's placed on you, it can't be removed.unless you do what the spell wants you to do."  
  
"And what is that?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome appeared again, and smiled mischievously, "The spell wants you to fall in love."  
  
..oOo..  
  
Another story! Review if you like it! Thanks to Xenophile for correcting my mistakes! 


	2. Old 'Friends'

Sleeping Fury by Aylinn-chan  
  
Chapter 2: Old 'Friends'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anybody that appears in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?! No way! Didn't I always tell you that I REFUSE to get MARRIED?" Sango yelled and emphasized the last word.  
  
Kagome replied, "And didn't I always tell you not to shout? I only said you needed to fall in love, not get married! Plus, if you're married, it'll stop you from trying to do stupid things like---"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly yelled, "Hey! I remember you! You were that bitch who kept hitting me with her mallet when I was little!"  
  
The raven-haired girl turned around and her eyes also widened in recognition. She recovered and retorted, "I only did that whenever you pulled my hair, or tripped me, or made me cry, or stole my wand, or---"  
  
"It's not like you were the perfect little angel! At least I didn't skip class!" Inuyasha said scornfully.  
  
"Why you---you told me there was no school that day!"  
  
"So? You were stupid enough to BELIEVE ME!" the white-haired boy taunted.  
  
"Err.don't you think this conversation is getting a bit childish?" Miroku broke in, and was rew arded with two glares.  
  
"None of your business, you asshole." Inuyasha said, and 'Feh'ed.  
  
Kagome continued the argument. "And you always used bad language! Didn't Miss Kaede always say not to swear? And she said to 'be nice to your godchildren!' I don't think name calling is being nice to them."  
  
"Not like you are, look at how you treat yours!"  
  
The girl's face reddened, and a fiery aura surrounded her. "It's for her own good! She just doesn't think so!" she screamed, and disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
"Feh! You'd think she would've matured after all this time.!" Inuyasha grumbled while crossing his arms across his chest. He also disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence until Miroku decided to ask, "Well, Princess Sango, shall we leave? Where would you like to go?"  
  
"My kingdom." Was her prompt reply, but it brought questions in the monk's mind.  
  
"If this place isn't your kingdom, then why are you here?" Miroku asked, suddenly confused.  
  
"A war had started back then, and for my 'safety', Kagome put me to sleep." Sango unhappily explained.  
  
"That was nice of her-you were unharmed." Miroku said, but his reasoning only made Sango's mood go worse.  
  
"I wanted to help the family though, instead of sleeping in a tower far away."  
  
"Lady Kagome was most likely afraid you would get hurt or kidnapped." Miroku replied in a reasonable voice.  
  
That last remark made Sango's temper rise. "I did NOT want to be whisked into safety! I could defend myself; I was trained to fight ever since I was six years old! I wasn't some weak, defenseless little girl waiting to be killed. I feel guilty, knowing that I was safe and comfortable while the rest of my country was suffering.I don't even know if we won the war! Kagome tried getting me MARRIED so I wouldn't try to do anything stupid--- like going back to my country to help with the war."  
  
The monk didn't know what to say, as he didn't want her anger to be directed at him. 'I better choose my words carefully.'  
  
He hesitantly asked, "Princess Sango---where is your country? When were you sent to this tower? There are no wars going on in this time, so your war should've ended. I should know the outcome of the war."  
  
"I don't know how long I've been asleep, but I lived in the north, which has cold climate."  
  
"The Taijiya kingdom was taken over by Naraku, a hundred and twelve years ago." Miroku told her solemnly.  
  
Sango's face turned pale and she collapsed onto the ground. "Wh-wha- what happened to my parents?"  
  
"The royal family---" the monk paused as if thinking of what to say, "they were executed in front of their people---your parents were given quick death and did not suffer."  
  
Instead of bursting into tears like most princesses would do, Sango stood up and determinedly said, "Very well. I'll kill Naraku!"  
  
"You don't need to rush to Naraku's, maybe we should obtain some allies. There are many youkai, and your citizens have been forced out."  
  
That stopped Sango in her tracks. She turned around slowly and asked, "They weren't massacred?" after a pause, she continued, "Then tell me where they live, and we shall go there."  
  
"Yes, they live in the east, grouped in a rather large village."  
  
"Then we should get there quickly." The princess said.  
  
Miroku looked at her and replied, "But maybe we should get you a new  
dress, I don't think yours is suitable for travel."  
  
"I know, but I have no money with me right now." Said Sango while looking into the empty purse she had found in the tower.  
  
"Don't worry, I have money, I'll pay for it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was afternoon when Miroku and Sango reached a small village outside the forest. Upon entering it, Miroku was shocked to see a sign saying: "MISSING! Prince Miroku, hair tied in ponytail, black hair, blue eyes. Please find him! He's our princess' fiancé! Will be awarded a lot of land and gold!"  
  
'It was a good thing Sango wasn't looking towards that direction,' the fake monk thought as he looked around for more missing posters, 'She'll kill me if she finds out that I'm a prince.' He noticed another poster and moved to block it.  
  
They soon found a clothes store where Sango found a dress that was light and durable. She saw Miroku take gold coins from his purse, and noted that he was rich.monk and wealthy didn't go together. She told herself to ask him about that later, but she needed to change first. "Excuse me, but is there a place where I can change?" she asked the storeowner.  
  
The old man smiled and asked, "Can't wait to try it on, huh? There's an empty room out at the back." And he pointed to the back of the store.  
  
She walked into the room and turned to see that the monk was also entering after her. "YOU are staying OUTSIDE." She said, and shoved him out of the room.  
  
"She your girlfriend?" the storeowner asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango soon emerged wearing a dark purple dress that went up to her knee and a belt around her waist. Attached to the belt was a long sword in its sheath. "We're heading east, right? How long will it be until we reach the village?" she asked.  
  
"If we start walking now and don't take a rest until nighttime, we'll get there by noon tomorrow." Miroku informed her, so they left the store and went onto the dry, cracked road. Sango couldn't help but notice how well he knew the place, but she didn't question him.  
  
People were bunched together at the sides of the street when they saw the village. Sango noticed that the capitol of the Eastern kingdom wasn't far away, as the castle was visible. "Make way for the princess' carriage!" guards were shouting as they pushed the crowds away from the street. She felt Miroku grab her hand and drag her into the crowd. It was right for them not to get into the way of the carriage, but she wanted to see the princess.  
  
"Miroku! Let go! We're going to deep into the crowd! I want to see the princess!" she yelled over the noise as she tried pulling her hand away from his.  
  
"It's nothing important; it's just a princess passing in a carriage." The monk said, and continued pulling her further away from the street. 'She'll see me if I don't leave quickly.' The crowds started cheering, and the monk looked behind to see a gold and purple carriage pulled by six horses going down the street. In the carriage was the princess dressed in a poofy turquoise dress.  
  
"Yeesh! MIROKU!" Sango yelled and yanked her hand from the monk's grasp. "Don't pull so hard! Look what you did! The princess is too far from us. I wanted to ask her for help against Naraku!"  
  
"You couldn't have gotten near her anyway, Sango. Couldn't you see the guards pushing the crowd back? They won't let anyone close to the princess." Miroku said reasonably and thought, 'We should be far enough not to be spotted.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The princess in question was looking over the crowd, thinking 'all of my subjects love me!' She giggled at the fact that almost everyone had their eyes on her, and she started waving at the crowd. Then she spotted a monk and a girl doing something similar to the tug-a-war game, and they weren't paying attention to her! She squinted at the monk, and recognized him instantly.  
  
"Stop the carriage!" she shrieked. The footmen soon opened the door and assisted her down the stairs, and she dashed into the crowd, despite their protests.  
  
"Princess! Your father would be most displeased!" the head guard told her.  
  
She ignored him and yelled out, "MIROKU!? Is it really you?" The princess lifted her skirts slightly and ran to the monk. "Where were you?! I haven't seen you for ages!" She smiled sweetly at him and looked at the girl that had let go of him. 'Who is the peasant girl following him?' she thought disdainfully.  
  
Miroku smiled down at her and replied, "Princess Koharu! Indeed, I haven't seen you for a long time." She was so happy that she didn't notice that his smile was fake.  
  
"Miroku, who's she?" Sango asked the monk, who was thinking furiously for ways to get away from Koharu.  
  
"She's an old friend of mine." The 'monk' explained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Big thanks to Xenophile for correcting most of my grammar mistakes, and helping me with some of the plot. ( A lot of thanks to the people who review too!! 


End file.
